He Can't Be Dead
by just-a-little-star-wars
Summary: Obi-wan forgot to tell someone when he faked his death, someone who has loved him for a long, time.


Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars

Author's Note: I planned this story on being a long one-shot, but because I ran out of time, I'm going to be splitting it up into short chapters that I will try to update as often as I can.

"As nice as it is to see you all the way out here in Mandalore, Padme, I have important work to do," the Duchess said sorting through all the paper work piled up on her desk. Ruining a planet was getting less and less appealing if all she ever got to do was sign papers.

"Satine, I'm afraid that you have to listen, I came here personally to tell you this news, I through that maybe you would have preferred to hear it from a friend, then through rumours," the senator continued, her voice getting thicker as the tears threated to overcome her again. Still the duchess was stuck in her work. Obi-wan was a great friend of hers and his death had affected her greatly, the older Jedi had been a constant in her and Anakin's life ever since he and Qui-Gon protected her all those years ago on Naboo, she was scared for how this news was going to affect Satine, Anakin had told her that Obi-wan and her were very close. "It's about a Obi-wan," he voice finally broke at the saying of his name.

Hearing her friends voice and the mention of Obi-wan made her look up quickly from her work, Obi-wan was fine, he had to be, he wouldn't, couldn't die, she loved him too much for that to happen, but at the sound of Padme trying to hold back sobs, her faith was starting to weaken. Satine walked around to her friend and put her hands on Padme's shoulder's. "Padme, tell me what's wrong," she asked trying to keep her voice strong and steady.

"I'm so sorry Satine, but Obi-wan is dead, killed by an assassin on Coruscant, I, I knew how close you two were," Padme answered as tears began to silently fall down her cheeks.

"No, no, no, no, no, no he can't be dead," the duchess screamed as her knees gave out underneath her. He couldn't have died, not her Obi-wan it just wasn't possible, she never told him how she truly felt, he can't have died. Great sobs shock the older woman's shoulders as she wrapped her thin arms around her thin frame and started to rock on the floor. She was holding herself so tight that her knuckles were starting to go white, she didn't know what else to do, if she let go then we would fall about, she was shattering from the inside out. The man she loved, with all her heart was dead, killed by some assassin, he didn't even die a hero. She felt a heavy blanket being placed on her shoulders before she felt her friends arms wrap around her and lead her to the couch where she fell into a heap. She couldn't feel anything, not anymore, she might never feel anything again.

"I'm so sorry Satine, the funerals going to be tomorrow at the Jedi temple, would you like to come, for some reason they aren't burning the body like they usually do," Padme asked, enveloping her older friend into a tight embrace.

"I would love to Padme, thank you, I wish to stay on Coruscant for a few days after, I don't know if I will be able to run my planet properly like this," Satine whispered into her friends shoulder.

"That's okay Satine, come on let's get going, it, would be better if your people didn't see you like this," Padme said standing up and offering a hand to Satine, he hoped that he words hadn't hurt the duchess.

"Yes, yes I agree," Satine agreed wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. She had time to cry and mourn once she got on the ship, for a few minutes she had to be strong, she called Almec and told him that she was going away for a little and that he was in charge in her absence. Padme stayed with her the whole time, wiping away the few tears that still slipped through the duchess's fake happiness. Once everything was sorted the two friends headed off the Coruscant to say goodbye to a man that had affected them both so much.

As soon as the ship headed into hyperspace the duchess excused herself into the single bed cabin on board. It was in that small room that she finally broke, she cried and cried and cried until she couldn't feel anything anymore, her whole body was now dumb. All she had left where the few

Padme could hear her friend crying in the cabin, but decided to stay out in the cockpit, she wanted nothing more than to go to the cabin and comfort her friend but she understood that Satine needed the space and time to mourn the death of Obi-wan.

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think about this story, please no flames I'm still new to this fanfiction thing


End file.
